


Askran Holidays

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe, Music, Snow, Winter, implied Alfonse/Summoner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Colder days approach the Order of Heroes, but as long as they all have each other, the warmth of the holiday season is inevitable.





	1. First Snowfall - Fjorm/Laegjarn

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I was gonna have this be "25 Days of Askran Holidays" but tbh I can't guarantee this'll be 25 chapters. Hell, I'll be lucky if it gets past 2-5 chapters lmao
> 
> But basically, I figured I'd try to take as many of the ally supports that I have as I can and write a little something for them pertaining to winter and Christmas. I might even include pair ups that I haven't done in game but would if I actually summoned one or both of them, who knows

Despite living most of her life in a kingdom with frequent snowfall, Fjorm never tired of seeing the first one of the season. There was just something so peaceful about watching it accumulate to form into the wonderland she grew up knowing. She watched joyfully as her little sister and the younger members of the Order played to their heart’s content in the wintry mix. Having Ylgr and Hrid visit Askr at at the same time as this first snowfall made it all the more special for her, as she didn’t get many chances to be around her siblings nowadays.

“Looks like they’re all having quite a bit of fun.”

The ice princess didn’t even flinch when she heard a voice behind her, nor when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso. Her smile brightened as she lifted her hand, placing it atop Laegjarn’s on her waist as they laced their fingers together.

“There were times I envied Nifl in my childhood.” The Muspelian woman confessed as she tenderly held Fjorm. “Muspel was always burning hot no matter the time of year. Laevatein and I never got to experience snowfall, nor were we permitted to attend any of the festivals held in other kingdoms; the winter festivals especially.”

“You get to now.” Fjorm smiled. “And it brings me such joy to witness you experience it all for the first time.”

She turned her head to look at the green haired general, pressing a small kiss onto her cheek. Laegjarn could feel her face warming from the display of affection, as well as her heart. She pulled the princess closer into her embrace, capturing the blonde’s lips with her own. The kiss was a brief one, but held just as much tenderness in it all the same. As they pulled away from each other, Fjorm rested her head atop Laegjarn’s shoulder, closing her eyes as her smile grew.

“Big sister! Laegy!” Ylgr suddenly called out as she ran towards the couple. “Come play with us! It’ll be fun!”


	2. Music and Colors - Stahl/Cordelia

She was playing again.

He knew that wondrous and beautiful sound like the back of his hand.

Stahl slowly made his way down the castle halls, following the enchanting music until he found her. She was deeply focused on the notes in front of her, so she hadn’t even heard him enter the room. Gods, she looked so graceful and radiant as she played each note, he couldn’t even entertain the thought of interrupting her.

So he continued to watch. When she completed the song, her gaze immediately went to him, and she smiled. She got up from her spot, walking over to him and lightly kissing the tip of his nose.

“So, how much of that did you hear?” She asked him.

“A lot.” He told her. “It was just as beautiful as you, Cordelia.”

The two had been a pair for quite some time, yet he never failed to bring a tint to her cheeks and make her heart flutter. She truly loved that about him.

“Take a walk with me?” She offered; and how could he refuse?

~~~~~

“So, where did you learn that song?” Stahl asked her as they stepped outside together, hand in hand. The cold air fit rather well for the festive setting they bore witness to.

“Oh, the summoner showed it to me.” Cordelia responded. “They say it’s a song that’s played quite often in their world at this time of year.”

“Speaking of this time of year, have you noticed something about the decor?”

As the couple continued to walk together, Cordelia took a moment to look at the pieces that spruced up the castle for the season. She wondered why Stahl would bring this up, as it all looked relatively normal to her.

“It’s… colorful?” She ventured.

“It is rather colorful.” He agreed. “Specifically, it’s mostly red and green colors. Kind of like us, wouldn’t you say?”

Upon hearing the conclusion he made, Cordelia brought her hand to her mouth, attempting to suppress the giggles that were slipping past her lips. It was a silly connection to make, but he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh I feel like Stahl would be the type of person to point something like that out


	3. Hot Cocoa with a Side of Forgiveness - Ishtar and Tailtiu

“What do you think you’re doing? The summoner cancelled training today and you’ll catch a cold out here!”

The thunder mage lowered her hand at the sound of her aunt’s voice from behind her. In truth, why she was associating with her after the things her mother put her through was beyond her. Ishtar had always believed that her very existence was a painful reminder of the things Tailtiu had been subjected to prior to her untimely death.

The fact that she seemed to worry about her confused her even further.

“We have the resources to treat any cold I might happen to catch.” Ishtar bluntly replied. “If I’m not prepared to battle in snow, what would happen if we were attacked in such conditions?”

“Hmm… You do bring up a good point.” Her aunt admitted. “But even with that in mind, you are in no way dressed for weather like this!”

“....You’re not going to leave until you get me to go with you, are you?” Ishtar questioned.

“Nope!”

“Very well…” She sighed.

~~~~~

Tailtiu had her niece sit in front a fire in order to warm herself up, and gave her a soft blanket to wrap around herself for more comfort. Ishtar truly appreciated the effort she was putting in to make her feel nice and cozy, but she still wondered why she was putting in such an effort. When she returned with two mugs of hot cocoa, she was even more confused, and decided she’d like an answer.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, because I am truly grateful for the things you’re doing for me.” She began. “But why are you doing them?”

“I had a feeling you were curious about that.” Tailtiu giggled before handing her one of the mugs and laying a hand on her shoulder. It surprised Ishtar to watch her expression turn more serious.

“You may feel guilt over the things that happen to me back at home, but I’d like you know something, Ishtar.” She began. “None of it is your fault. You are not your mother. I still consider you family, and families take care of each other.”

The thunder mage was further bewildered when her aunt put down her mug, and pulled her into her arms. She took a few seconds to let the kindness she was being shown sink in, and then put her own mug down to return the warm hug.

“I’m so glad I have that here…” Ishtar confessed quietly.

While no sobs escaped from her lips, she could feel tears fall from her eyes. She made no effort to hide them, and this only prompted Tailtiu to tighten her embrace around her.

“As am I, dear niece.” She soothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm at like chapter 7 or 8 of the FE4 playthrough I've been watching? So if either of them are ooc I apologize lol


	4. Conversations with Cookies - Henriette and Summoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gaaaaaaasp* bouquet wrote something with kiran playing a major role and used third person what is this

Something smelled delightful.

It reminded them of home.

Kiran found themselves wandering through the halls of the castle, trying to locate the source of such a pleasant aroma. The closer they got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell became. When they entered the room, it surrounded them. That was when they found the queen standing in front of the counter, her hands coated with a layer of flour as she kneaded some cookie dough.

“Your Highness?” The summoner addressed her.

“Yes, summoner?” Henriette responded, tilting her head to the side to glance at them.

“Please don’t be offended, but why are you in here doing this?” They asked. “Wouldn’t this usually be something you have the cooks do?”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I don’t take offense to that.” The queen smiled. “Actually, I’m glad you asked! When I was a child, I would often sneak into the kitchen when the cooks were making any sort of sweets so I could have the first taste of what they had. As I grew older, they would teach me what they knew on days where it wasn’t as busy, and it’s just something I’ve enjoyed since. It’s quite a nice way to unwind after a long day.”

“Does the king know about it?”

“He does, and he doesn’t quite understand why I would put myself through the trouble.” She confessed. “But he knows it’s something that makes me happy, so he doesn’t try to fight me on it.”

Kiran’s gaze quickly shifted around the room among hearing the last part of that statement. Their mind immediately went to another matter in which Gustav disapproved of something involving a member of his family, and it made their heart sink to think of how he could be this way. The queen could immediately sense the change in the summoner’s demeanor, her expression turning into more of a worrisome one once she realized why this was.

“I know he has his reasons, but I just wish he viewed Alfonse being a member of the Order of Heroes the same way…” Kiran fretted, their eyes looking downwards.

“You seem to care deeply for my son.” Henriette replied. “For a long time, he didn’t see that from our people, and his closest friend vanishing so suddenly only made that worse for him. In truth, I also wish his father weren’t always so hard on him… Summoner, I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am that you’ve shown him such kindness since your arrival here.”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do after he’s been so accommodating towards me.” Kiran told her. “I was terrified when I was first brought here, and he did everything in his power to make sure I was okay. His compassion and helpfulness was something I really needed at the beginning of my time here. I can truly say that you’ve raised a wonderful man, Queen Henriette.”

“Thank you… I would offer you a hug, but unfortunately, I think my hands are a bit too dirty for that.” The queen joked, earning a small laugh from the tactician.


	5. Merry Mistletoe - Julia/Sakura

The shade her face turned into nearly blended in with her hair. She tightly shut her eyes and brought her hands to her mouth, turning her head away in embarrassment.

“Lady Sakura?” The girl in front of her timidly addressed her. “Are you okay?”

“I… I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me, Julia!” Sakura babbled.

Mere moments earlier, the youngest princess of Hoshido took note of a mistletoe that she and Julia happened to be standing under. The two were often sent into battle together among the lavender haired girl’s arrival to Askr, and as a result, they began to grow rather fond of each other. The shy princess knew precisely what standing under a mistletoe with someone meant, and the thought of it was nerve wracking for her. However, she still wanted to abide by tradition, and couldn’t think of anyone better to share such a tradition with than Julia.

So Sakura leaned in, pressing her lips against the girl’s in front her.

It was a rather short and soft kiss; one that Julia didn’t have much time to react to. Such a move took her by surprise, even more so when Sakura pulled away, seemingly refusing to look at her and pleading with her not to be angry. She couldn’t think of a reason to be angered by what just happened, and thus was confused by why the princess would ask her not to be. She glanced upwards, catching sight of the mistletoe above the two of them, and felt a smile curl up on her face once she realized why Sakura made such a move.

“Why would I be mad about you kissing me?” She asked the princess, softly giggling. “It’s tradition to kiss under a mistletoe, and even if it weren’t, I do happen to like you quite a lot.”

With that, Julia gently grabbed ahold of the Hoshidan girl’s wrists, bringing her hands away from her mouth. She slowly approached her more closely, bringing their lips back together for another kiss. This one lasted about the same amount of time as the last, but held more tenderness to it. Upon pulling away from Sakura, Julia gave her one more kiss on her forehead, stroking the inside of one of her hands with her thumb. Suddenly, the two girls could hear music being played nearby.

“Oh, I think I remember Azura mentioning something about a winter performance.” Sakura recalled. “Would you like to go and see it with me?”

“That would be wonderful! Thank you for asking.” Julia replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint for the next chapter: It's got a little bit to do with Christmas colors


End file.
